Любовник
by Ms. E-sama
Summary: Russia wants his Lithuania back from America, and since the Great Depression hit, America is no longer fit to care for him. A role-play showing the progression of Russia and Lithuania's relationship. Rated M because it's Russia. And he likes to do things
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay~ My first story and it's an role-play with my own Liet-chan. KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

It shall have multi-chapters and be tons of fun.

Translation: I have given Russia a VERY bad accent and incorporated Russian into it. Also it's mostly the sounds from the Russian alphabet. So that it'll make sense- I give you a lesson in the Russian language!

Ya: I, there is no 'me' in Russian so Ivan will use I in its place

Nya: Makes anything negative

Nyet: No

Izventye: Forgive me

Izventye pozgolusta: Forgive me please

Ya lublue toee: I love you

Tooee: you

Tvoi: your

Moi: my

Myod: honey

Yeah, I was too lazy to look up most of the words in Russian, so I put down its pronunciation.

Шлюха: whore

Любовник: lover

Now let the fun begun~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor will I ever. If I did Russia would be mine. However, I love the author. ^^

Russia smirked as he entered the World Conference. Ever since that bastard America's stock market crashed the world had not been doing so well. Save him of course. So he was no longer fit to care for his darling Lithuania, who would come back to where he belonged. He strolled past all the other countries, which, quite truthfully, were not in the best of shapes. If they simply turned to his beloved Lenin, then they would all be as prosperous as he. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on the trembling Baltic country of Lithuania.

Lithuania trembled, his eyes darting from one angry country to another. Oh God, how could this happen, didn't he tell America to keep better care of his economy? Well... granted he could have been a little more forceful with his words... "Gahhh... stomach ache." Whimpering softly Lithuania clutched at his stomach, his eyes scanned the room once more, and only one country in the room looked pleased with the situation. And that was Russia... and he was happily heading towards... Oh God! Lithuania gulped stumbling back a few steps... Russia was heading towards him. "A-America!" Lithuania turned quickly around laying shivering hand onto the blonde nation's jacket.

The large nation smirked down at his trembling comrade. With a touch much too gentle to be real, he ran the pads of his finger tips along Lithuania's cheek. "I've missed you, my darling Liet-chan." America pulled the Baltic nation close subconsciously, though he did not notice Russia through the haze of angry nations cursing him. Within the blink of an eye, the purple-eyed Russian threw the gentle nation over his shoulder. "Amerika, yu ar nya longer fit to kare for Lithuania." The wilted nation simply nodding, not noticing the terror in Lithuania's eyes through his haze. "I'll come visit you soon, okay, Lithuania?" Russia began his chant of 'KOL'; as if he would let that bastard see Lithuania ever again.

America's words struck at the smaller countries heart making it throb painfully... "I'll come visit you soon..." What no fight? No resistance, just bye Lithuania, thanks for working for me! I'll see you soon! America wasn't even really looking at him, and suddenly Lithuania was trembling for a totally different reason, he brought his hand up to stifle the heartbroken whine that threatened to escape. America didn't care about him....and now he was heading back to Mr. Russia's house. He struggled slightly in Russia's grip trying to stifle his crying, "Ah, Mr. Russia... c-can you please put me down, I can w-walk on my own..." It felt strange to be carried like this, held up by just one arm, and... That was a hand on his ass wasn't it? Blushing, Lithuania hid his face against the back of Russia's neck, his heart thumping wildly in his chest..."P-please l-let me down, Mr. Russia."

Tightening his grip around the small nation, he shook his head childishly. "Nyet. Eef Ya leet goo Liet vill run avay." Venom pierced his words as he spoke again, only much quieter. "Dit yu hafe foon, dearyest? Yu lefd Ya for Amerika. Ant nouw musd ve punishch." His breathe tickled the Baltic countries' ear; leaving him in utter terror.

Lithuania quickly stopped struggling his body freezing with fear, "I-I'm s-s-sorry Mr. Russia...I-I ... England, sent me to work for America... I didn't c-choose... I'm sorry." He whimpered face growing pale. He paused thinking hard for a moment, "I-I'm v-very glad to see you, Mr. R-Russia." He bit his bottom lip hoping the lie would please the Russian and make him forget about the punishment. Changing the subject sometimes worked, but not always, "H-how have the others been doing?"

The Russian scoffed at the obvious lie. Though he did find it cute how Lithuania was trying so hard to escape. A small smile crossed his lips. "Oh, vell. Latvia kan nya valk. 'Ee's so veek. Ee Estonia isch nya foon. 'Ee shimplee schoods tovn." The large country patted low on Lithuania's back, giggling as the brunette jumped just enough to feel. "Eh. Heer ve ar." Russia pointed to a rickety shed, which Lithuania knew all too well. "Yoo vill bekum vone wid mee, da? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL."

Lithuania scrambled away from Russia, trembling violently. He shakily took a few steps backward and tripped falling down onto the snow. The cold snow stung at his bare hands, but he hardly noticed it, he was too focused on the laughing Russian. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Mr. R-Russia." He wasn't crying anymore, no, he was sobbing... deep heavy sobs, "I-I-, I'll be g-good, I promise." He didn't want to go into that shed.... he didn't even want to look at that shed. Frightened tear filled eyes stared up at into Russia's searching for some glimpse of pity. "P-please Mr. R-Russia...." He was begging now, trembling, his posture not unlike that of a dog facing the master that abuses it. "Please..." He reached a shaky hand out towards Russia, searching for... searching for forgiveness perhaps? Lithuania let his hand brush lightly against the edges of Russia's coat before dropping them back down to his sides. "Please..."

"Nyet. Yoo hav' veen ah veeri bad lettel boi." Moving in a single fluid motion, the amethyst-eyed man grasped his victim's tie, and dragged him into the large, rickety shed which seemed to be held together by the Devil himself. On the strongest wall, in shackles hung sweet little Latvia; dried blood on the inside of his legs and large gashes along his slender frame were cracked over with dried bloods and scabs that had been picked at. "r... run..." slipped from his broken and chapped lips. With record speed, the Russian's boot collided with the trembling man's cheek. " 'Oo syed yu coolt tailk?!" Russia spit over his left shoulder, to ward off the Devil. Though it was useless. Since the devil incarnate was standing before them. "Ya vill goo gyet Estonia, too taike yu." Without another word, the blonde man left, leaving the two abused souls to cry together.

Lithuania moved towards the smaller country as soon as the door shut, he was still crying but this time his tears were for someone other than himself. "I-I sh-ouldn't have left!" He wailed, while removing his tie, it was still wet from the snow, and using it to gently wipe at Latvia's legs. "Th-this is all my fault!!!!" The tie managed to remove some of the dried blood, but it soon became dry and useless. Still trembling, Lithuania took a deep breath; he had to be strong for Latvia. "I'm going to try to wipe the rest of the blood of with my spite, it'll be gross... but you could get an infection if I just leave the blood there, plus salvia helps to heal wounds." That said, he began to work on cleaning his brother up, spitting on his tie, and wiping at the blood, in till it got to dry, and then spitting on it again. Latvia stayed quiet the whole time, quietly sniffling as Lithuania worked quickly on him. Lithuania made a shushing sound, and began to pray "Remember, O most gracious Virgin Mary, that never was it know that anyone who fled to your protection, implored your help or sought your intercession, was left unaided O' Mother Incarnate, despise not my petitions..."

Chuckling, the Russian walked into the room; quickly dragging Estonia by his tie. "Taike tad. Ya vand too plai vid Lithuania." Estonia looked at Lithuania with pity before scooping Latvia into his arms as gently as he could with the speed Russia wanted me to go at; a whimper slipped from Latvia's bruised lips. Sparring Lithuania one last look, Estonia rushed from the cursed shed. "Lithuania. Doo yu rrrememver dis?" The demonic creature said, while taking a worn cat o' nine tails from a hook on the wall. "Or vould yu preefeer Masha?" The blonde pointed to a spiked bull a crossed the room, that still shined as if new. Russia's one true treasure: Masha, the most feared of Russia's collection, for it was given by the only person who loved torture more than Russia himself. "Oh Da. Dat vone."

Maybe if he was good Russia wouldn't hurt him that bad...Lithuania bit his lip trembling, tears rolling down pale cheeks. "Does M-Mr. R-Russia w-w-want me t-t-to, t-take my s-shirt o-off?" His shaking hands reached up for his collar, unbuttoning the first button. Lithuania knew being beaten without his shirt off would be painful, but it would also keep his shirt from being ruined, and it was almost as painful taking the shirt off afterward, his healing wounds ripping open again as the scabs came ripping off with the shirt.

Russia's smile became a smirk as he watched Lithuania take off his shirt. He walked forward slowly, each clicking of his boots resounded in the large shed. With a false kindness, Russia stroked his darling Lithuania's cheek. "Yu haive nya forgyetten. Painds. Ooff. Now." With a flick of the wrist too quick to see, the blonde grabbed his equally beloved Masha and whipped into Lithuania's chest. The spikes dug deep into his skin and dragged long slashes as the frozen country pulled the whip back. "Ya nya paishent, moi Liet."

It was amazing to Lithuania that he could scream with pain and at the same time, blush from the 'sweet' gesture. "Y-yes s-sir." He trembled fumbling with the fly of his pants, before yanking them off. He heisted with his underwear, but a sharp look from Russia made him pull that down as well. He sobbed now keeping his eyes trained on Russia's violet ones, willing the taller nation not to look down, not to look at the love bite America had placed near his groin area. His face flushed red and glistening with tears, Lithuania stood facing the Russian, completely naked, blood slowly trickling down a lithe, but well built chest. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." He whimpered.

A growl slipped past his pressed lips. " 'OW DAIRE YU!" the Russian shrieked as he raised Masha high above his head, before crashing down on Lithuania, again and again. In the speed that Russia was whipping the small Baltic country; the brunette could not see what the enraged Russian was so skillfully carving into his chest. "шлюха. Dad ish vhad yu arr!" Russia flipped the whip behind him; flinging some of the crimson fluid onto the wall behind him. "Geet oon tvoi hants ee 'nees. NOW!!!"

Lithuania gasped the edges of his eyes blurring slightly, pain racking his body he got down on his hands and knees. He was frantically mouthing the words, " Hail Mary full of grace the Lord is with you blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus. Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, amen, Hail Mary full of grace...." His whole body shook, as the blood on his chest dripped down onto the ground. Why wasn't America here to save him? Why did God let him find happiness, if he was only going to snatch it away in the end? "I hate you." He whispered too softly for the Russian to hear.

A strong kick connected with Lithuania's side, cracking ribs. "Haite Ya? Vut Ya nya haite yu." With a strange tenderness, the amethyst-eyed madman laid the brunette on his back; placing soft kisses over each cut, bruise and scar- both new and old. When he finally come to the small love-bite America had left, the blonde bit down deeply, completely consuming the mark in an larger one that was likely to never fade. "Ya lublue tooee." With even more tenderness, he placed soft kisses down Lithuania's leg until he reached his ankle. "Shchould Ya preepaire tooee? Da, Ya shchould."

His eyes filled with tears, and he flinched as Russia kissed his bruises, waiting for the stronger nation to do something mean, like dig his fingers into the cuts along his chest. Blushing Lithuania tossed his head back exposing a slim neck, while panting "Ah-ah... Ru-ru--M-mr. Rus-ssia." Why did this feel good? Getting raped is supposed to hurt. His body jerked arching slightly into the air, and he stared at Russia with pleading eyes, "Naaaa, Russiaaaa."

A smirk crossed Russia's lips once again; his beloved Liet was his again. "Kaill Ya Vanya, Toris." Slowly Russia removed his gloves with his teeth and breathed deeply into his hands; hoping to warm them, though he knew it was useless. "Rrrelax, moi myod." Slowly, with only gentleness intended, the Russian pressed his middle finger into Lithuania's entrance. He shifted his weight, so the he was leaning over the brunette, one hand bracing him and the other slowly stretching him.

"Va-Vanya..." Lithuania gasped tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as the finger slide in, despite the order to relax; he stiffened tightening around the invading finger. "Vany-a-a" He felt so dirty, getting fingered in a rickety old shed, and loving every minute of it. His right hand trailed down his chest, and he grasped his cock lightly rubbing it with his thumb, it twitched slightly in his hand, and Toris bit his lip. Relaxing slightly he spread his legs farther apart for Russia, "M-more... m-more, p-lease."

"Tsk tsk." Russia pulled Lithuania's hand away and kissed his palm; gently sliding a second finger into his beloved brunette: scissoring them. "Tooee moosd vait, for Ya too toeech yu." Quicker than the first two, the blonde added a third finger; since he was fighting his own arousal. He looked down at the beautiful brunette: hair laying all about, deep green eyes meeting his with crimson painted down his chest. He looked sorrowful at his elegantly carved curse. Leaning down he kissed the word lovingly. "Izventye." -kiss- "Izventye pozgolusta."

Lithuania blushed looking away from Russia, his hips arching slightly. Russia was just a child really; a child that got angry and threw temper tantrums that it always regretted later. The words I forgive you almost left the burnets lips, but instead turning his head back to face the Russian, he was so beautiful, violet eyes shining, pale face slightly flushed. Lithuania sighed leaning up towards the Russian, "Kiss me..." He didn't want this to be rape, he didn't want Russia to think this was rape, he wanted this to be making love, tears sprung to the trembling nations eyes, and his heart fluttered in his chest, "please.... don't make this a punishment Russia... Vanya..."

Leaning in, Russia kissed his dearest Liet. He tasted so sweet, like the sweetest grapes his short summer would let him grow. They were so priced, as was his darling. "Nya punishment. Proovf. Ooff moi lovf." He removed his fingers and smiled down at the smaller nation. He started by removing his coat; which he slipped underneath Lithuania. "Thee grooeed ish coold, da?" Quickly he removed the wool sweater, he always wore as well. Finally, he removed his pants and underwear; revealing the truth of his reputation. He was the largest nation in the world. "Rrrrreadi?"

Lithuania eyed the appendage, fear growing quickly on his face, "M-maybe... I --n-n-need to be stretched more…" The Russian simple grinned down at him, the burnet blushed getting flustered, "I-I.... can I - suck it first... it would h-hurt l-less that way." He was up on his hands and knees crawling towards the Russian, he kissed the tip of the cock lightly staring up at Russia shyly his bangs slightly covering his eyes, "Vanya..." He whimpered asking for permission, while giving the twitching cock feather light kisses.

Giggling at his sweet Lithuania, he cupped the back of the brunette's head with one of his large, strong hands and gently nudges his forward. "Nya chooke." He bit his bottom lip when the smaller nation obediently took his cock past those tight, pink-tinged lips. The brunette could only fit about half of the large nations cock into his mouth before choking. "Kaireful, moi myod."

Lithuania gagged slightly, but bobbed his head as deep as he could. He hoped Russia couldn't tell how much better he was at this; Alfred had given him a lot of practice. He cupped his hands around the part he couldn't get to rubbing it gently. His tongue wriggled up the length lathering it with spit, and Lithuania hummed, staring up at the Russian, smirking slightly, with a tiny line of drool dribbling down his chin.

Finally giving in, the large nation let out a deep moan and just as suddenly, pushed Lithuania back; unable to take this teasing anymore. "Nyet, Toris. Nya moir plai-ing." Russia moved Lithuania, so he was lying on his back; cradled by the large beige coat the Russian always wore. It was then that the brunette noticed Russia didn't take his scarf off. "Rrrrrelaix," he said in a deep purr. The Russian moved slowly and vaguely cat-like, until the tip of his member pressed against the Lithuanian's entrance. "Rrrrrrreedi?" he said in his purr.

A broken moan escaped the brown haired mans lips, as the Russian entered him slowly. "B-b-ig, big..." His back arched slightly off the ground, as he tried to relax, Adam's apple bobbing, "Naaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" He screeched, and anyone listening would have thought the country had been shot. He was so full, so stretched, Lithuania couldn't help the tears from spilling out of his eyes, as he screamed and moaned, his normally pale face flushed red and full of tears. "F-e-Feels g-g-ood. Van-ya... oh... ha."

The blonde bit his lip hard, trying not to pound into the smaller nation. He was so tight and the way his muscles clenched around him, was heavenly. But then those words slipped from his skilled lips and the Russian could no longer take it. Pulling out, until only the head remained, he slammed back in. "Toris..." He started a steady pace, changing his angles every so often, searching for his beloved's sweet spot.

Toris gasped eyes snapping wide open, "V-Vanya!" The Russian was thrusting harder now, he gasped trying to find his voice, trying to tell the man to slow down, but then Russia hit that spot, and all he managed to let out was a high pitched mewl. Stars glimmered along his eye sight, but Toris didn't care, he just wanted that spot to be hit again, "M-more, V-anya." He was wailing now, his sweet voice almost gaining a musical tint to it.

A smirk that could scare anyone into submission crossed the Russian's figures. It was as if victory music was playing in the back of his head. He found it. And now he was going to abuse it. Shifting his angle to strike Liet's sweet spot dead on, he pounded into the small nation with all the strength he could muster. He knew that the brunette would be every sore after and most likely wouldn't be able to walk for days, but he couldn't stop. That delicious heat kept drawing him in and Lithuania's screams only added to it. "Toris... Ya lublue tooee."

Toris gasped his muscles clenching around the large cock tightly as he threw his arms around the large nations neck pulling him into a deep and rather aggressive kiss. His fingernails clawed at his lovers back, leaving light scratch marks, as he howled his delight. He pulled back from Russia's mouth just long enough to pant a sobbing, " I l-love you!" before claiming the lips again, the gentle , kind hearted nation let out a loud growl as he froze cumming against his love his whole body shaking pleasantly.

Russia was nearly brought to tears. Lithuania had finally told him, he loved him. His aggression, the small marks on his back and even Liet's scars, would one day fade: But not this feeling, nestling in the icy nation's heart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as the brunette clenched down around him during his climax; causing his own climax to quickly follow. "Toris!" he gasped as he filled the small nation with his seed. He clung to him tightly, riding out the bliss only this man could bring. "Ya lublue toee."

Lithuania nodded up sleepily at the man, it had been a long and stressful day for the nation, and even though he felt sticky and gross, he smiled cutely up at Russia, before yawning. "I love you too, darling..." Wrapping his arms around the Russian, he pulled him down next to him, snuggling into the nation's chest. Giving another small yawn, he nestled into Russia's chest falling to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review, pozgalusta? It'll make the next chapter come faster.

Russia: Vill yu bekum vone vid Russia?

I'd love to. Come Sawa-chan!

Sawa-chan: -shakes head and slides behind America- No thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I'm so happy that people are reading my story~ But I have a few things to address before starting the second chapter. (Which is rather short. Sorry.)

One: The country of America has 11 or so dialects and 4 time zones give or take. Lithuania has 4 dialects and only about one or two time zones. Guess how many time zones Russia has? 11. No joke. 11 time zones. Russia's accent is based closer to old Russian and much stronger because of it.

Two: But I shall from now on translate Russia's accent in italics after his lines.

Three: At the end of this chapter, I will have all of Russia's words translated in order. Thank you for putting up with me! ^^ I give you all my Russian-y love!

To KitsuneMomo, I would be my than happy to play Vanya for you~ Since I only have a Liet, who hates Russia with China as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I shall apologize for Sawa-Chan's OOC Lithuania moments. I hit her for each one. ^^

The small country of Latvia stared at the sleeping country of Lithuania. After Russia had brought the brunette home, the two other Baltics had prayed that their brother would only need a body cast and not a grave stone. Strangely though, only an hour or two after "play time" had started, Russia carried Lithuania into the house; wrapped tightly in the beloved beige coat.

With gentleness, the large nation tucked Lithuania into his own bed; kissed his forehead and left.

"Taike kare oof 'em. Ya haive voork," _Take care of him. I have work,_ was all the Russian said; before leaving with a forlorn look on his face. The trembling country had remained faithfully by his brother's side.

"Lithuania…Please wake up…"

Lithuania stirred slightly in his sleep, opening one eye slightly to look at his 'brother'. "I'm fine, Latvia. I just need to sleep….though…" He sat up in bed and removed his shirt. "Could you clean the wounds? I don't want them to get infected." Laying back down on the bed, he went back to sleep; leaving his bare chest for the other to clean up.

Latvia trembled but shook his head.

"That's the thing. Mr. Russia has already cleaned them…"

Estonia quickly walked into the room, carrying a tray of Lithuania's favorite dish; the smell wafting toward the sleeping Baltic.

The country's mouth turned into a happy smile as he awoke to find Estonia standing in front of him with a tray of his favorite food. Sitting up, he grabbed the tray, wincing slightly, "Thank you!" He gobbled up the food, eating the same way America does: big mouth gulps. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hungry.

Estonia sat on the edge of the bed; watching Lithuania worriedly. Latvia slowly moved toward his fellow Baltic, as his own wounds were still healing.

"What happened?" Estonia asked quietly.

He blushed looking down. "Um…Well…We…Played with Masha a little bit and then h-he made me take off my p-pants, and I didn't want to take my underwear off b-but he made me, and then h-h-he g-got angry, because…" He paused blushing even more. "But then…stuff…happened and…he told me he loved me, and that he was sorry…"

Lithuania glanced up at his brothers. "Do…d-do you think he meant it?" The brunette twiddled his fingers, blushing even more. "I mean …you don't think it's just another one of his mind games…" His heart thumped painfully at the words, and as soon as they were spoken, he couldn't get the horrifying thought out of his mind. His breathing grew unsteady, "A-after all, I-it w-would be the perfect p-punishment, right?" Sweet tears began to fall. "M-make me f-forgive, m-make me lo-love and then….and then…" Lithuania's face crumpled and he brought his arm up to his face. "I'm such an idiot!" he sobbed.

Latvia slowly moved closer to Lithuania and pulled him into a tight embrace. Estonia was completely stunned and a small stab of jealously hit him. Quickly, he brushed that aside and walked over to Lithuania, so that he stood beside him; gently tapping the elegant writing carved into his 'brother's' chest.

"Mr. Russia is twisted enough to actually love you. But think of this: Even if he does love you- Do you want a lover, who at a moments notice, will change into another person and beat you?"

Latvia noticed the cold undertone in the warning; Estonia turned, leaving quickly- mumbling something about his work.

"Estonia s-s-sound-ded s-so c-c-cold…"

Lithuania frowned, trying to stifle his tears. "W-what did he m-mean tw-twisted en-ough t-to love me?" He racked his brained for any reason that Estonia would be mad at him.

Ravis turned to Lithuania but before he could speak, a giggle broke the silence.

"Latveya~ Ya vand taike naip." _Latvia. I want to take a nap_, said an all to familiar voice. Quickly, the trembling nation ran from the room.

Lithuania quickly blinked the tears from his eyes. "Thanks for helping me Latvia!" he called out softly. Turning his back to the door, the brunette closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The giggling grew louder as the large nation slipped into his bed.

" 'Ow doo yu feil?" _How do you feel?_

As the amethyst-eyed man spoke, he began to massage the younger nation's back.

Lithuania arched his back into the larger nation's touch, letting out an appreciative groan. "I'm fe-feeling better, M-Mr. Russia."

The Russian lightly pinched the base of the brunette's spine; nuzzling his smll lover's neck.

"Nyet. Kaill Ya Vanya."

Gently, Russia placed butterfly kisses up Lithuania's neck; stopping just below his beloved's ear.

"Vanya." The brunette breathed turning around to frown slightly at his lover, slender hands came up to firmly push at the larger man's chest, pushing him away slightly. "N-not n-now I'm still s-sore." He flinched slightly after his words, Russia didn't like to be told no. "Is there something you want?" he asked quickly, flinching once again when he realized that the words sounded impatient and rude.

Ivan frowned and shifted so that he was above Lithuania. The smaller nation looked terrified and resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Vhad ish vrrong? Ya vand shleep vid yu." _What is wrong? I want to sleep with you_, the large nation asked with a very confused look on his face.

"N-n-nothings wrong!" he squeaked shrinking back, he blushed as he suddenly began to feel very silly. "I'm having a hard time adjusting t-to this change I-in our relationship." He kissed Russia lightly before adding, "I-I do-don't want to make you angry."

A childish smile broke out a crossed his face and he pulled Lithuania into a warm embrace; kissing his forehead and snuggling tight against the Baltic nation.

"Leeds shleep, da?" _Let's sleep, da?_

~*~*~*~*~

Glass crashed and a loud scream slipped from the northern most Baltic's lips. Estonia had seen Lithuania and Russia sleeping so silently; arm in arm. He vowed that day to do everything in his power to become more valuable and more loved by Russia but if he could not, he would destroy their relationship. Piece by piece.

Yay! Sorry that this took so long! And now for the translation for Chapter 1!

"America. You are no longer fit to care for Lithuania."

"No. If I let go Liet will run away." "Did you have fun, dearest/ You left me for America. And now must be punished." "Oh well. Latvia can not walk. He's so weak. And Estonia is not fun. He simply shuts down." "Eh. Here we are." "You will become one with me, da? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" Russian's use 'eh' instead of 'hey'.

"No. You have been a very bad little boy." "Who said you could talk?" "I will go get Estonia, to take you." "Take that. I want to play with Lithunia." "Lithunia. Do you remember this?" "Or would you prefer Masha?" "Oh yes. That one." "You have not forgotten. Pants. Off. Now." "I'm not patient, my Liet.""HOW DARE YOU!!!" "Whore. That is what you are!" "Get on your hands and knees. NOW!!!!" "Hate me? But I don't hate you." "I love you." "Should i prepare you? Yes, i should." "Call my Vanya, Toris." "Relax, my honey.""You must wait, for me to touch you." "I's sorry." "I'm sorry please." The last part is onve again in Russian. Russia is using the most repectfully way to say "Im sorry." You add the "please" to be even more polite."Not punishment. Proof. Of my love." "The ground is cold, da?" "Ready?""Don't choke." "Careful, my honey.""No, Toris. No more playing." "Relax." "Ready?""Toris... I love you."


End file.
